


Homecoming

by HopelessWritings



Series: Homecoming [1]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn - Fandom, Joker - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessWritings/pseuds/HopelessWritings
Summary: Reader is Joker’s and Harley’s child that was taken from them. Will she ever make it back?





	1. Recurring Dreams

I woke up covered in sweat, taking erratically deep breaths to calm down. I had a dream, or maybe a nightmare. I’m not quite sure what to call it. It was the same one over and over again. I decided it was my imagination running wild. I accepted that my mind was quite wild and would dream up crazy scenes ever since I was a child. Things that would disturb others would only make me curious.

I looked at the clock on my nightstand and sighed. I had beaten my alarm clock by five minutes. I wasn’t resting well because of the dream but what could I have done? I hopped in the shower, letting the steaming hot water run over my body. This always felt amazing. There was the daily knock on my door from my mom. It was a warning to let me know I had to get ready quickly as breakfast had been made and it would be cold if I took too long. I only had a couple of months left of school, luckily. I always looked forward to that. Senior year was almost over which always made me smile. 

I got out of the shower and dressed quickly. A simple loose long sleeve shirt, dark ripped jeans, and brown boots. It was cute and comfy. I smelled breakfast and ran down the stairs excited to get today over and done with but also excited for my mom’s delicious food.

“Morning, sweetheart.” I sat at the breakfast bar and smiled.

“Morning, Mom.” She placed a plate in front of me. French toast and bacon? Yes, please!

“How’d you sleep?” She sat next to me digging into her plate. 

It was only me and my mom at home. I had never met or even knew anything about my father but that never mattered to me. As far as I was concerned, she was the only family I had. She worked hard but her job was a secret that even I never knew. It was cool most of the time. She gave me everything I needed and most of the time what I asked for. The only down part was she had to leave me for weeks sometimes. It scared me because what job would require that? Though, I never asked questions. She was safe and as long as she was I was okay with that. She was always happy and that’s all that mattered.

“I had it again.” My voice was low. She was extremely concerned about me. She knew the dream was repetitive. I never told her what it was because I didn’t want her to worry. It seemed so real. It felt like a memory but I always shook it off. It couldn’t be a memory. Or maybe it could be? No, that’s too ridiculous. I didn’t recognize anyone in it. It was just an extremely vivid dream.

“I know you don’t want to talk to me about it but talk to someone.“ She placed her hand over mine to comfort me. "I can have a therapist come over or a doctor if you want.” I shook my head, smiling gratefully. She always supported me and never forced me to talk about things I didn’t want to. This dream being one of them.

“I’m fine. It’s just a silly little dream. It only freaks me out because it seems real. I’m sure it’s just the creative imagination I have, right?” Mom stared at me almost nervously but smiled when she noticed I was staring. She stood up, bringing her dish to the sink and grabbing her purse.

“Right. You need gas money or anything?” I thought about why she would hesitate or avoid looking at me. Could she be hiding something from me? No way, she was probably thinking about her job. I brought my plate to the sink and stood in front of her.

“I don’t think so. I have the emergency card if anything. I should be fine.” I kissed her cheek. “Bye, mom!”

“Bye sweetheart. Drive safe, be careful.” I just chuckled.

“You know I always am. You do the same.” I grabbed my button-up coat and left the house locking the door. I headed to my car and started off to school. Going today would be a waste, all I had on my mind was the dream. Why did it feel like a memory?

**Harley’s POV**

Looking at the date on my phone, I sighed. It was almost the anniversary of when our baby was taken away by assholes. Jay was sure to be distant for a while. It had been years since we had seen her. The memory was always on the back of my mind. She was so young. Would she even remember us if she saw us again? Or maybe she would hate us? Maybe we wouldn’t see her again. I shook my head. I couldn’t think that way. No matter how long it had been, I’d never give up hope on seeing her again. She was ours, she’d come back to us.

I rolled over to face Jay only to be met with a vacant bed. He must have been in his office. Probably working himself to death. It broke my heart to see Jay broken. In all my life with him, I never thought I would ever see Jay like this. He had always hidden his feelings until her. She brought his real smile out. Then when she was gone, she had taken it with her.

“Puddin’, you okay?” I stood in the doorway looking at Jay. He was drinking which wasn’t abnormal. But he was drinking his feelings away which was. It was something he always did since after her absence, but not something I would ever support. I would try to comfort him but there wasn’t much I could do when he would deny my help. Never stopped me from continuously trying.

“It's close to her birthday, Harls. It’s been fourteen fucking years since they took her. We’re gonna miss her eighteenth birthday.” He took another swig. I stepped closer to him. He pulled me to his lap and held me gently. These were the moments no one saw with Jay except me. He wasn’t all bad.

“We will see our princess again. We’re gonna find her.” I looked at the photo of our little girl. It was taken a week before they took her. Jay wiped a tear that ran down my cheek.

“I’m going to kill them when we do.” I smiled, that was my Jay.

“I wanna have some fun too, ya know. Maybe our princess would wanna join too.” Jay’s sinister grin grew on his face.

“Don’t worry. All three of us will have fun.” Jay looked back at the photo while he let out what others thought to be an unnerving laugh. I smiled at Jay knowing damn well we were going to find and bring our baby home.


	2. Dreaming To Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader falls asleep in school.

“There you are pumpkin.” I stared inside the room. There was a young girl there, about three maybe four. She was hiding behind the recliner while playing with some dolls. The lady who maybe was her mom picked her up.

“Mommy, I wanna play.” Picking the little girl up as the little girl pouted, the woman faced the door walking out to the hallway whispering something that seemed to calm the little girl down. The woman brought her to a different room which looked like the little girl’s bedroom. It had an obvious theme. Princess. The bed was inside a small castle with the bed in the middle of two towers. The cone of the towers was purple. Instead of being completely solid, the towers were shelves. The first level had pictures. The left tower had a picture of the little girl and the right tower had one of who I assumed was the girl’s parents and her. It was the same woman who was with her now and a man who had bright green hair and tattoos on his face. It was strange. I had this feeling as if I knew the both of them but I’m sure I would remember them. Not everyone looks as different as they did. How did I know them?

The second level shelves held a crown on one and the other an opened jewelry box. The third shelves which were the last shelves held stuffed animals that looked incredibly soft. One of them was a bunny that looked exactly like the one I had when I was younger. ‘Weird. It has that same rip on its ear.’

There were stairs behind the tower on the right that lead up to a platform. The platform led to the left side which was a slide. This girl was obviously spoiled. The walls were painted white with purple tulips. The curtains were the same purple as the towers with gold drapes. She had a vanity that held two more jewelry boxes that were locked.

‘What is this? Where was I?’ I kept looking around and took in more details of the room. When the mom spoke again, I faced her curiously. I had heard that voice before. I knew I had, I just didn’t know where.

“Daddy is coming home soon and we have to go far away for a bit.” She had packed suitcases in the hallway and was currently putting the little girl’s shoes on.

“Can I bring Mister Hops? He doesn’t like it when I leave him alone.” The woman nodded and handed her the bunny.

“You gotta stay with your father and me, okay?” The little girl held her mom’s hand as they ran off. I followed them as I heard a car come in.

“(Y/N), come on. Your dad is here.” Why did she say my name? Was that little girl me? The man from the photo and who I assumed was the dad that the mom had mentioned, came in.

“Daddy!” The little girl ran to him as he had his arms stretched out. He lifted her up and she kissed his cheek. Despite what others might think, he wasn’t all bad if he could smile at his daughter and by the looks of it adore her the way he did.

“Ready?” He asked looking at the mom.

“To protect her,” she looked at the little girl. “I always am.” They began to leave as I kept hearing my name being called. Everything started to go blurry and fade to black as the voice got louder.

“Wake up, (Y/N). Class is over.” I opened my eyes and shut them quickly from the brightness. I was dreaming? 

“How was your class long nap?” Sam said shaking me once more. Sam was the closest person to me after my mom. He was in all my classes and always made sure I was okay. I did the same for him, always. He knew most things about me and my life. We had started off as friends freshman year of high school and were soon ending high school as lifelong friends.

I rubbed my eyes finally waking up. “It was strange. I haven’t been able to sleep right for a while. That still didn’t help. Thank the heavens school is over.” We walked out of the classroom heading to our lockers.

“How come you can’t sleep? Is it nightmares? Or you can’t dream?” We got to our lockers and packed our bags. Thanks to our last names we were only two lockers away from each other.

“I wouldn’t say it’s a nightmare and I definitely can dream.“ I sighed as I packed books in my bag. "I’ve had the same dream constantly but I think I saw more of that day or dream. I don’t know how to explain it. It’s strange. It feels like a memory but there is no way it is.” I closed the locker and faced Sam.

“You tell your mom or your doctor about not being able to sleep? Or at least about the dream?” I nodded as we walked out to our cars.

“I told my mom I’ve been having the same dream but also told her I’d be fine. I don’t like to worry her.” I unlocked my car door.

“Talk to your doctor then. Maybe he could give you something.” I shook my head.

“I don’t want to take medication or anything. I’m fine. Take care, Sam.” I waved to him as he walked towards his car.

“I’ll call you later, (Y/N).” He got into his car and drove off.

I sat in my car thinking about the dream. The girl had my name. Now that I think about it, she looked like me. Same hair, same eyes. Hell, she looked like my twin if I was four again. Was it a memory? How could it be a memory if I didn’t know the parents? Scratch that. They seemed familiar too. Maybe I did know them. It couldn’t be true. They weren’t my parents. 

I drove home thinking about what I could do to find out more. I could always ask my mom if she knew them if she’s home or for my birth certificate. That would be easier and she would answer that more likely than asking if a green-haired man was my father. I began thinking of excuses for what I could need my birth certificate for. I knew I couldn’t just ask for it. Mom would get suspicious and ask questions about why I needed it. If I said just for fun, she would say absolutely not. Mostly because she thought I was irresponsible. I wasn’t, but that’s just what she thought of all kids. What would be a good excuse then?


	3. Questions And Fake Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking questions doesn’t always lead to real answers, do they?

I made dinner as I waited for my mom to come home. Maybe she wasn’t coming home until later. I sighed and served myself dinner. I got a drink of water and sat at the table as I heard the door open. “Mom?”

“It’s me, hon. It smells good in here, what’d you make?” I smiled. Dinner together was a rare occasion. Plus, I could ask her about my dream and birth certificate.

“Chicken parmesan with garlic bread. I made some for both of us.” I gave her a hug before I went to serve her.

“My favorite! How was your day sweetie?” I gave her an innocent smile as I brought her plate to the table.

“I may or may have not fallen asleep last period and you may or may not get a call about it. I don’t know if the teacher saw and I only know that Sam woke me up.” I gave her a big smile after I finished hoping it helps my case.

“(Y/N)!” She scolded as she laughed. “Bless his heart. Who knows where you’d be without him?” We laughed together.

“I’d be locked up in school right now but enough about me. How was your day?” She sighed.

“Can’t say much but a lot of paperwork today. It was boring but easy for the most part.” I nodded my head.

“At least it was easy.” I took a sip of my water and we continued to eat silently. I cleared my throat after a bit. “Hey mom, can I ask you a strange question?” She peeked her head up from her plate and nodded telling me to go on as an encouraging smile grew on her lips.

“I’ll answer if I can.” I thought about how to ask her about the people in my dream. I couldn’t just flat out asked her if she wasn’t my real mom. Or ask her if the guy from my dream was my dad. Maybe she’d be hurt, but it would also make me look crazy if it wasn’t true. If I asked for my birth certificate, that’d be less strange and not as crazy looking as asking her if I knew a man with no eyebrows, tattoos on his face, and green hair. Yep, that’s definitely crazy. I needed an excuse, which I had thought about on the car ride home.

“I need my birth certificate for a college application. Something about needing it for financial aid.” I should pat myself on the back. That was believable. Her eyes widened as she looked at me. Had I said something wrong?

My mom looked to be frozen and only spoke up when I went to wave my hand in her face. “You don’t need financial aid. My job covers that for you so don’t worry about it. I’ll have someone send over something. What college?” That’s the first I’m hearing about this. Then again we never really spoke about college, I didn’t want to go right away.

“Um, it was just recommended to have it as I applied. Can I have it to bring it to them when I do?” She took a drink of her wine and cleared her throat.

“You don’t need it. I’ll have my job send something, just tell me which college.” I squinted my eyes in suspicion. Why wouldn’t she just give it to me? It was my birth certificate and I’d need it sooner or later.

“Well, like I said before it’s just better to have it on hand. So, can I have it?” She shook her head.

“No, you don’t need it.” My eyebrow rose in confusion.

“Why can’t I have my birth certificate?” I emphasized ‘my’ as I spoke. What was the problem?

“You don’t need it, so I won’t give it to you. End of story.” She got up and placed her plate in the dishwasher.

“What do you mean I “don’t need it”? It’s mine and I’ll need it sooner or later so give it to me.” I spoke as I followed her. My voice was getting louder as my annoyance grew.

“No. That’s it.” I scoffed. Was this a joke?

“No? Are you serious? Why? Are you hiding something?” She went up the stairs to go into her room.

“(Y/N)! Enough already. No is no. You aren’t getting it. You don’t need it. You won’t ever see it. Now, go to bed. It’s late.” She locked herself in her room. I stared at her door in shock. Why won’t she give it to me? I banged on her door.

“Give me it! It’s mine! Why are you hiding it?” I took a deep breath pushing my hair away from my face. “Mom, what’s on it that you don’t want me to know about?”

“Sweetie, just drop it.” I sighed. Was I actually adopted?

“Mom, you can tell me the truth.” I could hear her sit on the floor against her side of the door so I did the same.

“What do you mean the truth?” I sighed.

“Never mind.” I began to think maybe I was just being crazy. I also knew if I never asked, I’d never know. “Am I adopted?”

“What?!” My mom opened her door causing me to fall back.

“Geez, thanks for the warning.” I rubbed the back of my that hit the floor after I stood up.

“You aren’t adopted. I can’t give you your birth certificate because it has information on me that nobody else can find out because of my job.” I took a breath of relief as I processed what she said.

“I just thought because of my dream and it just felt real and I… I don’t know. It was silly.” I shook my head.

“You thought you were adopted because of a dream?” I nodded my head slowly. “You’re ridiculous. If dreams told the truth, I’d be on vacation every day.” I hugged her.

“I’m sorry. I just want to know what these dreams mean. They’re ridiculous, I know but it must mean something when the same people show up in them.” We pulled away from each other.

“They are just dreams. Don’t listen to them. I have to make phone calls so I’m going to need you to go to bed. Goodnight, sweetie.” I nodded as I walked to my room. I could hear her calling people. She was whispering, which meant it was work-related.

“Night, mom,” I whispered as I closed my door.


	4. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are said to reveal a lot. Some may even be memories.

“You gotta slow down, Puddin! Princess can’t handle this.” I was next to the little girl in the car. It was the same day as my other dream. This is what happened after. I could tell because the little girl was wearing the same outfit and hanging on to mister hops.

“Mommy, daddy, I don’t feel so good.” The mom looks back at her daughter and held her hand.

“It’s gonna be alright, sweetie. I promise ya. We’re going far far away.” The little girl’s eyes lit up.

“Like a princess lives far far away?” The mom nodded.

“Just like a princess, princess.” She gave her daughter a small blanket. “Go to sleep, okay?”

“When I wake up, is daddy gonna be there too?” The green-haired man looked at his daughter, still speeding, eyes off the road. These people had to be crazy.

“I’ll be right next to you.” He booped her nose, which made me giggle. Looking at him, you wouldn’t think he was the caring or fatherly type of man but for that little girl, he sure as hell did a lot to disprove that assumption. He turned back to the road as police sirens made an appearance.

“Showtime!” The mother shouted as she pointed her gun out the window. The father laughed, one that sent chills down spines but not mine.

“That’s my girl.” He smiled as the mom made the driver of a police car crash and block some of the other cops.

“I’m scared. Why are they following us?” The man put his hand on his daughter’s knee to comfort her.

“Don’t worry. We’re going to be safe.” The little girl started crying.

“Why is mommy hurting them?” She rubbed her eyes, wiping the tears away. She was frightened and probably had never seen anything like this especially from her parents.

“They want to take you away. We can’t have that, now can we?” Her eyes widened as she grabbed her dad’s hand.

“I don’t want to leave you or mommy.” The little girl began to cry and shake as she kept repeating she didn’t want to leave her parents.

“We aren’t leaving you ever, okay? We will always find you, or you’ll always come back to us.” She looked at her mom in the eyes.

“Promise?” She had asked so innocently with eyes wide and tears almost spilling but not quite. They had parked next to a dock. There was a boat waiting for them. The father grabbed the little girl as she held on to him and mister hops.

“Where are we going, daddy?” He looked at her as he grabbed a suitcase in one hand and the mother took the rest.

“We are going to a safe place for a little bit.” They were walking close to what was obviously their boat, just a couple of yards away. Cars pulled in with flashing red and blue lights. They were black SUVs.They had surrounded all three of them. The only way out was the water.

“Shit, Puddin! We don’t know how to swim and she’d freeze up. What do we do?”

“JOKER! HARLEY QUINN! GIVE US THE CHILD!” Harley turned towards the officer who shouted at them.

“What? Let all the fun end now. The show has just begun.” The man known as The Joker dropped the bag he was holding as he gave, Harley their child. A sinister grin grew upon his lips as his eyes showed his true emotion. Not fear, but protection. He wanted to keep his child safe.

“Hand us the child. You don’t want to hurt her do you?” The police shouted over.

“They don’t hurt me.” The little girl pouted angrily as she spoke. Harley smiled proudly at her daughter’s words.

“Like she said. We aren’t hurting her. Let us go, or it’s gonna get real red tonight.” She raised her gun with her empty hand and she aimed it at the man who had told them what to do. Her expression was stoic, she was concentrating. Trying to see what would happen, but also making sure her baby girl was protected with and every way she could.

“Last chance! Give her up now!”

“Like hell, we will.” The Joker started shooting everyone. Harley had kneeled covering (Y/N).

“DADDY!” That’s when the Joker had stopped. He had cleared his path and they started running to the boat.

They had almost made it when a cop had stopped Harley before she made it on. The Joker turned around noticing Harley had stopped. The cop put a gun to her head.

“Give me the kid or I shove you both in the water.” Harley held (Y/N) tighter to her. She placed the blanket on top of her daughter's head to block her from seeing what was going to happen. It all happened so quickly. The Joker had shot the man. Unfortunately, the man had fallen towards Harley and the kid. Harley dropped the little girl before she could take her in the ocean too. The Joker had dived in to save her not noticing someone taking his daughter. They had made it to the surface as they heard their daughter scream and realized it was too late.

“(Y/N)!!!” The Joker had screamed angrily as he saw his daughter being taken away. Harley coughed out water and immediately noticed what happened.

“NO, NO, NO!” They were putting the girl in the car as Harley started running towards the girl. The little girl was holding onto her stuffed bunny still as she was crying. “Mommy! Don’t let them take me!” She was crying now as the woman put her in the car. She looked towards The Joker, who I was behind.

Holy hell. That’s … that’s my mom. The woman taking the little girl was my mom, the one who raised me. That means the Joker and Harley are my real parents. I kept thinking of what that meant as I heard bullets going off.

The Joker was shooting the car but stopped as he was afraid to hit his princess. “MOMMY!”

“WE’RE GOING TO FIND YOU PUMPKIN!!” Harley had screamed as she fell to her knees and the car drove off.

“MOMMY! HELP ME!” I woke up screaming. There were trails of fallen tears on my cheek. I’d wiped away tears as more tears fell. They were my parents. Joker and Harley were- no. They are my parents.

  
“(Y/N)? You okay, sweetie?” I nodded forgetting she couldn’t see me through the closed door.  
“Yeah, I am. I’ll be down for breakfast.” I sighed.  
I got out of bed and was going to approach my mom about it. She had lied. I ran down the stairs as I heard her talking on the phone. She ended the call as I approached.  
“You okay? And I don’t want a lie.” I groaned as I began pacing not even knowing how to or where to begin.  
“You lied to me.” Her eyes widened in shock.


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth is always revealed.

“Okay, I may have eaten the last bowl of your favorite cereal.” I rolled my eyes.**  
**

“That is not what I meant.” I pushed my hair back. “You aren’t my birth mom.” Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to find the words to say.  
“Sweetie, I don’t-” I slammed my hands on the table.  
“Bullshit. You’re going to hear me out. If you walk up to your room and continue to deny this, I swear I’ll go find them on my own.” She reached out to me but I stepped back. She frowned as she felt rejected.  
“The Joker and Harley. I remember. I remember the whole day. You were the woman who took me. Those weren’t dreams. You let me believe that. I thought I was going crazy.” I paused which she thought was her queue to talk.  
“Let me ex-” I shook my head.  
“I’m not finished.” I took a deep breath. I needed to be levelheaded about this but still had a right to be angry. I was taken from parents who did nothing but care for me. “You were the one who took me away from them. I love them. They gave me everything I wanted. They cared for me. Why would you destroy that? They never hurt me. But you have, and you lied about it again yesterday and tried to today.”  
"I-I’m sorry you feel that way.” If faces could be letters, mine would read ‘Are you serious?’ She wasn’t apologizing. She wanted me to think she was.  
“That’s all you have to say. You,” I pointed to her, staring directly into her eyes. “… took me away from my home.”   
“I did what was best for you. They are criminals. Two of the most notorious criminals in Gotham. Some call them the king and queen.”  
“What does that matter?”  
“They killed and kill people and no doubt would have raised you to do the same. We couldn’t have that. We could barely handle the two of them.”  
“So I’m not even important. What am I just a fucking job assignment?”  
“No, you are my daughter too. I’ve always cared for you. I love you.” Scoffing I began to put my jacket on.   
“Oh, please. You were just following orders. Who do you work for?”  
“I can’t say.” I sighed. Of course, she couldn’t. I nodded as I had given up getting anything out of her.  
“Never mind. I wouldn’t trust you anyway. I’m going to be late for school.” I grabbed my keys and turned back before I was completely out of the door. “You know, had you just told me the truth and why, I would understand. But you hid it from me. Every kid wants to know their real parents, but I understand why you wouldn’t want me to know mine. This made me feel like more of a job assignment than your daughter. You made me feel crazy. You knew my dreams were real. I don’t think I know you anymore.” I slammed the door and went into my car. I wasn’t going to school. I was going to do research on my parents, my real ones. I had to get to know them. They cared for me and maybe they still did.

It wasn’t hard to find out much about them. Gotham Gazette was one of the biggest sources of information. The Joker and Harley had a very violent, incriminating, and dangerous past and present I suppose. After I was taken, they had printed about it too. The Joker and Harley had supposedly put a pause for a week. Then it was much worse than they had seen. They searched for me, terrorizing anything and everyone that they saw. People began to move away or not go out much. It hurt businesses and whatnot.

It was fourteen years later, and they were still looking for me. Successfully destroying half of Gotham and rebuilding it only to tear it down again in the search. They were insane, but they were my parents.

“Those two some sort of project for you miss? I’d stay out of their way.” I looked up at the librarian who stood behind me. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be nosey. It’s just I’ve met them and not in a way you want to meet someone. They held a gun up to my head, and had it not been for Batman…” She paused as tears welled in her eyes. “Just don’t look for trouble, please. You look young and have your life ahead of you. Keep it safe.” She returned to putting books back on the shelf.

She was terrified of my parents. Maybe I shouldn’t look for them. They did a lot of harm to people. It’d be wrong of me to let it continue, so maybe I should go and find them. I printed out articles and brought them back home. There were other cars parked outside it. “What is going on?” I whispered as I stared. I opened the door as I saw multiple people on the phones and some even on computers trying to track something down. “Who the hell are you guys? Where’s my mom?”

I began running around the house until I found her in her office.

“What is going on?” I closed the door as someone walked over to us.

“Where the hell have you been? Your school called and said you hadn’t come in.” I exhaled and rolled my eyes.

“You thought I would really go to school after this morning.” She stood up and hugged me which I didn’t return. I instead pushed her off and took a step away.

“You can’t tell me you’re going somewhere and not go.” Staring in her eyes, I saw concern and what not but decided to ignore that.

I pulled out the articles and through them on her desk one by one. “I was at the library getting these.”

“Why would you want these?” Why did she ask such idiotic questions? I pinched my nose as I calmed myself down.

“These are articles about the Joker and Harley. Did you know about them?” She looked at them slowly, almost cautious.

“No.” She answered quickly.

“As if.” I picked one up and pointed to it. “This is the first week I was gone. That danger you wanted to stop, you caused it.” She took the papers and snatched the one in my hand. She threw them in the shredder.

“I don’t care.” Crossing my arms over my chest, I began to tap my foot in thought.

“You did this to me in order to protect more people. Now their dead or afraid and have been every day for fourteen years.” She turned back to sit at her desk.

“It was an order.” That was her defense. A shitty one at best.

“Yeah, I know I was an order. You guys ever think that maybe if I stayed they would have been less violent. Yes, you would have another person to take that power, but it most likely would have been not as big of a loss. All those deaths and terrified people are on you and your crew.” I walked out the door as I went up to pack. I was leaving and decided to go find them. My mom tried to follow me but I had locked my door before she could come in. She started banging on it as she begged me to let her in. I ignored her as I continued to pack necessities. Her persistent knocking had stopped as I finished packing. I had a duffle bag and a backpack filled with clothes and other things. I decided to unlock the door and leave through my window. The cars were still there meaning they were inside doing who knows what. I climbed down and hung on the ledge as I landed skillfully and stealthily. I ran to my car and started it up quickly. I sped off before anyone could notice after setting my GPS to the city of Gotham. I’d see my parents once again.


	6. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courage is all it takes, especially if you are meeting the Joker.

As I entered the city of Gotham, I immediately noticed it was darker than other places. It was as if once you entered the city there was a filter that gave off an eerie vibe. I was parked in front of a coffee shop. Skies were gray, fog covered the streets, water drops slid down windows and puddles filled by the second. It was cold due to the rain. I wasn’t used to such shitty weather. Honestly, this whole city looked like shit. I looked around as I saw graffiti on walls, trash on the sidewalks and men and woman going about their lives. I got out and walked into the coffee shop as I made eye contact with the woman running the cashier. ‘Maybe I could just ask about my parents' whereabouts. They seemed to have the spotlight way too often.’**  
**

“Hey there! What can I get for you?” I walked towards her. It was empty right now except for one man in the corner watching the news on the television the shop had.

“I know this is strange, and I don’t want to frighten you so please don’t be.” I took a deep breath and spoke slowly. “I need to know where to find the Joker and Harley Quinn.” The woman visibly froze. I cleared my throat as I looked around.

“What is a sweet girl like yourself doing looking around for those monsters?” I felt anger surge through me. They weren’t so bad. At least, I don’t remember them being and they had done worst because of whoever my mom worked for. They just needed to understand. Who wouldn’t go crazy losing their child? It was a big loss to them as it would be to every other person.

“I just need to see them.” She looked skeptical. “I know it’s scary and completely idiotic to people like you who don’t understand but I wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t important. I need to see them. I just need to know where they might be, or a place they hang out at.” She stared at me for a bit until she wrote down and address and a name.

“You be safe.” She handed me the paper. “That’s their club address. Go there tonight. They’ll most likely be there. I hope you find what you’re looking for.” I held the paper in my hand and began to walk off thanking her before I exited the shop. “Your funeral, not mine.” I heard her say as I left. She didn’t understand them. No one did.

I got in my car and drove around until I found a hotel. I brought my bags up to my room and prepared for the night. Thankfully, I had brought my fake ID that said I was twenty-two but something told me they wouldn’t check. I had worn a simple black dress, curled my hair, some flats since I was all about being comfortable and I didn’t want to be in pain all night. I took one last look in the mirror and approved of myself. I had realized I left my phone at home but decided it was for the best. My mom would track me through it anyways. She was probably continuously calling me right now. I began to think about how worried she might be right now.

I shook my head looking at myself in the mirror. “You can’t think about that. She lied to you.” I made sure everything was good once more as I headed down to the parking.

I got in my car and drove off to the address the coffee shop woman had given me. It had led me to a building with neon letters that read “Smile and Grin”. Seem’s like his club. He did have that smile tattoo on his hand and it was just a part of him to have this weird obsession with smiles. It was befitting.

My mind flashed back to my dream when he laughed as Harley shot the cops. His smile was huge and his laugh was powerful. It was sort of contagious. I was smiling and giggled a bit from remembering it. It was almost calming to me. As if he laughed with me before to comfort me. They aren’t as bad as people say they are. If they knew what my mom did and why they reacted the way they did, they would have to feel regret. Regret for hating them or for the shit they talk. Or maybe they’d just thank my mom. Fear is power, unfortunately. Maybe people are afraid of me or will be if they find out I’m their child. Taking a deep breath, I got rid of that thought from my head. I couldn’t care about other people. I only had to care if they believed and accepted me. They could always hate me, and I wouldn’t blame them. I got rid of that thought too. Confidence is all I needed, and I could always go back to my mom. Or maybe not. “Stop thinking of what if’s and think about now.” I looked in the mirror of my car and took a breath to calm myself down. I got out and walked to the back of the line for the club.

I waited in line for a couple of minutes as they let me in with no problem. I was right about them not checking ID. Not that I cared, it made my life easier. Once I walked in, I noticed two things. It was loud and packed. It wasn’t too crowded but there were tons of people. The second was my real father. He was in a separate area with a view of the stage. He was currently talking to some man or at least the man was trying to talk to him as he looked at the stage which I brought my attention to. I gasped realizing it was my real mother. I smiled as I watched her dance, she was happy. I had to find a way to talk to them.

I sat at the bar waiting for the bartender to come to talk to me. I smiled and waved which seem to get his attention as he smiled and came towards me. “What can I get you and that smile of yours?” I giggled.

“I don’t actually want a drink but I do have a question.” I rested my head on my hand as I looked at him.

“Ask away.” He nodded, telling me I could go on.

“I was wondering how can I talk to the Joker and Harley. I have something important to tell them.” His smiled dropped as he turned his head and squinted in confusion.

“What can someone like you have for someone like them?” I thought about what I could say but just decided to go with the truth.

“Information about their daughter. I just want to talk to them.” One of his eyebrows was raised as he spoke.

“You have information on his daughter?” I nodded my head.

“I want to talk to them alone if that’s possible.” He looked at me and nodded.

“Stay here. Someone will come to get you.” I nodded. He poured me a shot before he left.

“You’re going to need that.” I smiled as I downed the shot quickly.

“Thanks.”

A few minutes later and a man came for me just as the bartender said. He asked me why I would get involved with someone like them as he walked me up some stairs that led to an office. “I feel like I need to know them. I need to tell them. If I don’t then, a lot of people get hurt.” The man nodded.

“Well, you’re getting your wish. They’ll be up in a bit. Have a seat.” I nodded and sat down. He left shortly after. I was left alone for what felt like hours as I contemplated leaving but I kept telling myself that if I didn’t do this now I would never do it. I knew that I’d regret it. So I stayed put and in reality, only waited for about ten minutes.

I heard who I assumed was the Joker yelling as he came up the stairs. He told his men he’d kill them if they disturbed us then laughed about it. His humor was crude but entertaining. Harley opened the door as she walked behind the desk I sat in front of.

“Better not be messing with us,” She pulled out her gun and pointed it at me. “cause we’ll hurt ya real bad. And we won’t stop there. We’ll kill your family too.” I gulped at what she said. The Joker had walked next to her and sat in the chair.

“I hate liars, but I sure enjoy killing them.” He laid his gun down on his desk and leaned back. Harley sat on his lap as he gave me a deranged smile. “Where’s our princess?”


	7. Back At Their Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions happen. Truths are revealed.

I took a deep breath too nervous to speak up. He had his gun right in front of him and Harley was holding hers. If they didn’t want or believe me they’d surely shoot me and not miss. He slammed his hands on the table.

“I don’t have patience. Tell me where she is.” I nodded and stared directly into his eyes.

“Please don’t kill me. I know you may not believe me but my name is (Y/N) and I’m your daughter.” I rushed out and looked down. I fiddled with my hands as it was dead silent. Harley had stood up as I felt both sets of eyes on me. I kept taking rapid breaths as I got worried and doubted myself more. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come. I’ll leave.” I stood up and had my hand on the handle as a hand wrapped around my wrist. Harley made me look at her. She hesitantly reached her hand to lift the hair that was covering my neck. She was checking for my birthmark.

“It’s her, Puddin.” She spoke softly as her fingers gently touched the mark. Tears slipped out of my eyes as she looked at the Joker. He looked into her eyes and she nodded in confirmation.

He walked over to me and held my face. He moved my head around to look closer at the details of my face. He stared in my eyes as I looked in his face. I remembered him. I remembered his tattoos. I reached up to trace the star on his cheek. As I did so his eyes widened.

“It is you.” He pinched my cheeks. “You did that when you were younger.” I smiled and stepped away. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know until yesterday. I did research. My mom lied to me and I-” Harley interrupted me.

“I’m your mother.” I felt bad as I realized that I had that. She was angry that I called someone else mom, I could also hear the hurt in her tone. I shook my head as I corrected myself.

“I mean the woman who raised me. She lied to me my whole life.” Harley held my hand and brought me over to sit again. Harley sat on the desk as the Joker sat back in his seat.

“Why didn’t you run? You know what we did, what we do, yet you still came.” The Joker who was my dad asked me.

“I don’t remember you or her ever hurting me. I was a little bit afraid but I just wanted to say I met you once more. You’re both my parents and I remember you. Mostly the day I was taken away.” Harley, my mother, perked up at that.

“You remember that night?” I nodded. “I’m sorry you do.” She held my hand. “But you came back. We’re glad to have you back.” I smiled at her.

“Me too.” She squeezed my hand tighter then quickly loosened her grip as a form of comfort.

“Where did you live?” I looked at the Joker as he spoke. He was emotionless, not like I had remembered him.

“New York. It was just me and the woman who I thought was my mom.” He nodded opening his desk drawer and pulled out a photo.

“Is this her?” I stared at the photo and nodded.

“That’s the woman who took me and raised me. She took me from you guys.” I started crying again. My life was a lie. How could she do that and claim it was for me? How could she do it and lie this long? Who was she? I barely knew her now that I thought about it.

“She works for ARGUS.” I raised an eyebrow at that.

“What’s ARGUS? Why would they want me?” He looked towards Harley as they made eye contact and having their own conversation silently.

“ARGUS is a government agency. They took your mother at one point and tried to control her. They wanted to control us. As long as they had you, they thought they would have control over us. Idiots.” I processed the information.

“They wanted you to work for them?” He nodded.

“They wanted your mom, with me it was complicated. I only cared about your mother and you and they had you. They wanted to manipulate me to give myself up and serve time. The time would be cut down as we completed missions. The problem with me is that I couldn’t be trusted much.” I was confused.

“You wouldn’t actually take it would you?” Harley looked towards me.

“I begged him to allow me to go. It would mean we would be able to have you back, but they were surely lying. No way they’d give a kid back to two psychopathic criminals.”

“So you searched for me.” He laughed.

“Destroyed Gotham multiple times. No one knew anything.”

“We never gave up,” Harley spoke. “You were ours. I made a promise to you that we’d always be together and now we are.” Smiling, I squeezed her hand a bit.

“I remember that. I still have mister hops. It was the only thing I had from you guys but I had always been so attached to it.”

“That old stuffed rabbit with the ripped ear?” The Joker asked.

“Yeah, that one.” He chuckled.

“I got you a new one once that happened and tried to take mister hops away and you cried for a while. Even after I gave you the ripped one back.” I laughed.

It was silent for a bit which Harley broke. “You’re coming back home with us, correct?”

“Of course, Harls. She’s coming home.” I looked between them.

“Actually, I kinda need to go back to school and home.” Joker looked pissed after I said that.

“You’re smart enough and your home is with us. You’re staying with us.” My eyes widened. Was I scared? Hell yes. Did I know what to do? Hell no.

“Sweetie, you can’t go back to that woman. Stay here. You don’t have to worry about a thing and you’ll have us back.” She held my hands, pleading with her eyes.

“What if she comes looking for me? Surely, you’d both be in danger. I don’t want to cause trouble for either of you.” They both started laughing. I think I missed the joke.

“Oh, honey. You think we’d be in danger. We create it. Don’t you worry about us or anyone else. We are going to keep you safe. I promise you.” I looked at the Joker who nodded.

“Okay. I’ll stay with you. But what about school and college?”

“You’re funny. You must get it from me.”

I awkwardly laughed. “That um. That wasn’t a joke.”

“You don’t need it. We’ve got money, which means you won’t need to do anything. We’ll take care of ya. Plus, being our daughter is all about having fun which school is not.”

I nodded. “You’re right about that.”

“It’s settled then. I get to have my queen and princess by my side as it should be.” The Joker grinned deviously which he then broke out into a laugh. This caused me to smile and laugh too.

I felt my heart yank a bit. I missed this. I missed them. They had welcomed me and I was extremely excited to start my life with them. Well, continue my life with them. Hopefully, I didn’t have to hurt anyone. Harley hugged me tightly, as she screamed excitedly.

“Missed ya, princess. Welcome back.” I was back, back where I should be. I was back in Gotham, by their side.


	8. New House, New routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader adjusts to her new life.

**Harley’s POV**

(Y/N) had fallen asleep after we talked at home. She was intelligent, just the way we wanted her to be. She was normal too which would be difficult to change but we could. We were showing her to her old room which she joked about being too big for the bed. Once she opened her door, that joke wasn’t a joke. In fact, it was no longer thought about. We always changed her room as she grew older in hopes of her returning. Today was that day. She was shocked.

“This is all mine?” I nodded smiling at her excited behavior. She ran around her room touching things delicately as if just looking at it everything would break. 

“Yes, sweetie. All for you.” She ran to the Mac sitting on a desk.

“Mine?” I chuckled.

“Yours now. Just get settled in. You were tired a few minutes ago. Get some rest, okay?” She nodded her head.

“Thank you, both so much.” She gave us a bright smile which she had very obviously gotten from her dad.

“No need to thank us. You’re our daughter, it’s what we do.” She laid in bed and fell asleep almost instantly. I placed a kiss on her forehead as I kneeled next to her bedside. “Goodnight, princess.”

I stood there for a couple a minutes before I left. Mister J was leaning against the doorway looking at her as I walked towards him.

“She’s beautiful.” He looked at me.

“She looks like you, Harley. How could she not be beautiful? Hell, the only way she looks like me is her smile and eyes.” I smiled at him as I rested my head against his shoulder watching our princess sleep.

“She was lucky to get two of your most powerful features.” He grunted in acknowledgment.

“Maybe she can laugh like me.” I placed a kiss on his lips quickly.

“Maybe. Come on, we gotta get to work.” He held my wrist to hold me back.

“I don’t want to lose her. What if this is her breaking point with us?” I held his face in my hands focusing his attention on me.

“She’s our little girl. We need to protect her. You know they won’t just let her go. This doesn’t end until we kill them. Especially, that woman.”

“She’s normal which means she’ll hate us after. Can you handle that?” I shook my head.

“It’s to protect her. Don’t worry, J. We get to have fun and maybe she’ll join in.”

He looked at me, anger evident in his eyes. “I’m not worrying. We just got her back, I don’t want to lose her.” I took a step back.

“And what? You saying I do? Jesus fucking christ, J. She’s our daughter and this will show them they shouldn’t mess with us.”

“When she spoke about her, Harley, you didn’t see it in her eyes?”

“Of course, I saw it.” I sighed. “She loves her. I’m her real mother and she doesn’t look at me that way.”

“So we wait for them to make a move on us, she’ll step in. We get to protect her and we can do it there. It will look better than us finding that woman.” I smiled.

“Let’s get ready then.”

**(Y/N)’s POV**

I woke up due to a light shining in my eyes. I rubbed them and squinted as I looked around. Once my eyes adjusted, I got out of bed and decided to look at my room more. I had three windows which had black drapes. Most of everything else was white. I had a white canopy on my bed with soft white bed sheets and comforters. There was a blanket that was a dark purple which I held on tightly to. It was warm, soft, and purple was just an amazing color. There were two armchairs which were black and an ottoman in between which was purple like the blanket. There was a vanity on the opposite wall of the chairs which looked like the one from when I was younger but it was bigger. It had all three jewelry boxes from back then too. I smiled. It felt good to be back. Then my eyes widened. I had left everything in the hotel room. I ran out of my room and went to go find my parents. I didn’t find them but instead a man guarding a room.

“Hi, I’m looking for the Joker and Harley.” He pointed towards the door.

“In there.”

“I-I-I can just go in?” He nodded. He wasn’t one for speaking I guess. I smiled and said thanks as I knocked.

“Who the hell is there?” I could hear my father’s threatening tone and I took a step back from the closed door.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you. I’ll come back later.” I walked away as I heard the door open. My mother grabbed my arm and faced me towards her.

“He didn’t mean that. He doesn’t like to be disturbed but if it’s you, he will always make an exception.” She held my hand leading me back towards the room. “How’d you sleep?” We walked into the room which was dark if I was putting it lightly. I shook my head to clear my thoughts away.

“Great actually. I woke up and remembered that I had a car at the club and a hotel room with most of my belongings from home. I was just letting you know that I’m going to go get them.”

“No, you aren’t. We have plenty of cars here and you have clothes and what not upstairs.” I looked at both of them.

“I have clothes?” My mother nodded.

“Did you check your closet?” I shook my head to tell them no.

“How do you know they fit and what not? It’d be easier to go and get my stuff.” My mom came back towards me and held my hand.

“We can go try them on while he continues working. Come on.” She dragged me out of the room and turned to close the door giving one last look to my father.

“If they don’t fit, are we just going to go get mine?” I asked looking at her.

“If you want to or we can just go shopping.”

“What if they’re looking for me here? I don’t want to put you all in danger.” She put her arms around my shoulders.

“(Y/N), you’re our daughter. We’re going to protect you and stick with you no matter what.”

“Thank you.” I smiled genuinely at her. We got to my room and I started trying on my clothes. They all seemed to fit but they were different from what I usually wear. They were more dresses and skirts rather than jeans or just overall casual clothes.

“Do ya like them? I picked them out.” I nodded and turned towards her, away from the mirror.

“I love them, honestly. I just think they might be a little to um” I thought about how to word it nicely. “Well, I never really dress like this unless it for a night out and they’re all like that.”

“So you don’t like them?” I shook my head and ran to her holding her hands.

“I love them. I’m really thankful for them and all of this. I’ll wear them but I like more casual clothes. It’s not like I’m going to somewhere nice every night.”

She smiled at me. “We go to the club most nights, sweetie. Now that you’re here, you’ll join us. We can still go get you other clothes. We get to shop together too. Let me just go tell Frosty.” I grabbed her arm softly to get her attention.

“I appreciate the offer but it’s all so much. Honestly, I rather get my stuff from the hotel.”

“You sure, pumpkin?” I smiled at her and nodded. “Well, we can go shopping another time.”

“Yeah, sounds fun. What exactly do I do now? I don’t want to step on any one’s toes.” She hummed as she thought.

“Did you eat?” I shook my head. “I’ll bring you to the kitchen and you can tell the cook what you want. Then you can come to look for me and your dad.”

“Sounds good.”


	9. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets settled in more.

_ **Harley’s POV** _ **   
**

“They move quickly,” I said looking at the computer which showed ARGUS was coming to Gotham to find (Y/N). “They’ll hurt her. They can’t trust her now. We know how Waller is. She doesn’t care.”

“I’m sure she gave orders but that woman who took our girl is coming. She’ll try to get (Y/N) to go with her.” Inside, I began to worry. Her life was endangered because of us.

“What’s the plan, Puddin?” I asked looking at him now instead of the screen. “They can’t take her away again.”

“She needs to break. (Y/N) will defend us. They’ll try to kill us and she’ll defend us.” I sighed as I sat on his lap. His hands gripped my waist. We just looked at each other for a few minutes until I spoke up again.

“But what if she doesn’t? What if she can’t? We can’t force that on her.” His eyes grew darker.

“She’s our daughter, Harley. She’s ours. No way she’s normal. She’ll do it.” I nodded and got up walking to the door.

“I think you should show her how to shoot, today.” I looked back as I opened the door. “It’ll be good for both of you. She’ll open up to you more and it’ll help with what you want.”

“Look at you using that pretty little head of yours.” A smile grew on my lips as I nodded and left. I began walking up to (Y/N)’s room to wake her up. We needed to start preparing for what this week was going to bring. She had stayed here for three days already and had been very open to us, well, to me. Mister J was Mister J and I could tell she was afraid of him. She kept and keeps on trying to get comfortable with him which makes me brings me joy.

_ **(Y/N)’s POV** _

I heard someone knocking on my door which caused me to wake up with a smile. I had settled in quickly. It had only been three days but I felt pretty comfortable. I got up as I heard my mom speak.

“Sweetie, it’s me. Can I come in?” I walked quickly to my door, opening it and gesturing for her to come inside.

“Morning.” I never called her or him by a name or a title. I was afraid to cross a boundary or to even seem disrespectful. You could always feel that tension every time we spoke which led to a minute of silence. “I have a question. You’re my mother but with this situation, I don’t know exactly what to call you by. I don’t want to push any buttons here, ya know?”

“That’s fine, sugar. I get it. You can call me whatever ya like. Mom, Harley, or whatever else you want to.” She sat on my bed as I picked out my clothes for the day.

“Well, which do you prefer?” I asked curiously.

“Ya used to call me mommy when you were younger. I miss that.” She had a smile on her face but also showed pain. I nodded turning back to my clothes.

“Mom it is. Mommy might be too childish for me.” I laughed a bit as I turned again to smile at. “What do you think of this outfit?” I asked as I laid it next to her.

“It’s nice. Just how I picked it out but your father is taking you out today. You might want to wear something warmer, you’re going into the woods.” I nodded as she chose something and I took her place on the bed.

“What are we doing today exactly?” She continued looking in my closet as she spoke.

“You’re going to learn how to shoot. Just in case. You’re dad’s and I’s business ain’t really a safe one. Just in case we aren’t ready, you need to be.” I got goosebumps and nodded thinking about this. “Don’t worry. It’s not scary. You’ll like it.” I nodded in acknowledgment.

“Are you coming too?” She shook her head and laid my clothes down.

“No, it’s just you and him.” She chose some jeans and a long sleeve shirt which I didn’t know I had. As I looked closer, I realized they were actually mine.

“Did someone get my things without me knowing?” I questioned her. I could have done that.

“Yeah, Frost did. Boss’s orders.” I nodded getting up.

“I’ll get ready then. Do I meet him downstairs?”

“Yes, I’ll let him know. Wear boots and tie up your hair.”

“Got it.” I smiled as she gave me one last look as she left the room. I walked into the bathroom doing my daily routine.

_ **Joker’s POV** _

“Harley, where is she?” Harley sighed.

“Stop being so impatient. You take long too, Mister ‘I have to have my hair a certain way’.” She snickered as I gave her a warning look which only caused her to laugh harder. She walked up to me and placed her arms around my neck as she kissed me.

“Calm down, puddin’. You’re going to be fine. Just be nice is all.”

“Have you met me, Harls?” She bit her lip.

“You’re right.” She pulled away as (Y/N) came down the stairs. “Just be calm. She cares about you, you know?” I glared at her.

“She’s afraid.” Harley frowned.

“Show her that she doesn’t have to be.” I pulled Harley closer to me before she could go. Holding the back of her neck, I kissed her deeply until (Y/N) cleared her throat making Harley pull away.

“Have fun, you two.” Harley hugged her and (Y/N) returned it. Had it been other people I would have told them to break it up.

“Bye, mom.” (Y/N) spoke as we left the house and Harley waved.

As we drove to the secluded area in the woods, the ride was quiet. I tapped my fingers on the gear shifter and my grip on the steering wheel was tight. I figured she wasn’t going to speak first so I decided to.

“Have you ever used a gun before?” She was looking out the window then slowly turned to me.

“No, never really had a reason to.”

“That woman never taught you how to protect yourself?” She shrugged.

“I think she thought she was all I needed.”

“Guess that backfired.” I laughed which made her smile.

“I really like your laugh.” She spoke when I stopped.

“Doesn’t scare you?” She shook her head.

“Should it?” I grinned at her.

“You should never be afraid of me.” Her smile grew even more as she giggled.

“I asked mom this earlier and I know you have boundaries too.” She fiddled with her fingers. “What should I call you? I don’t want to disrespect you.”

“Well, what do you want to call me? I have many names.” She pursed her lips as she thought.

“Would um-” She scratched her head. “Would dad be okay? I call her mom since I used to call her mommy and ‘dad’ just seems right with what I used to call you.” I nodded, looking back to the road quickly.

“Dad it is then, princess.” She smiled brightly as she looked at me.

“We almost there?” I laughed.

“You’re more like me than you think.”

“Well, I don’t have your hair. That’s for sure.” We laughed together at her joke. She was definitely mine.


	10. Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shooting a gun for the first time is fun, especially when you hit your first target on the first try.

“Here we are. It’s a bit of a walk from here.” We got out of the car as I grabbed the bag in the back.

“We aren’t killing animals right?” Did she have any fun with that woman who raised her?

“No, (Y/N). Would that be so bad?” She shrugged and frowned looking down.

“I don’t want to kill innocent animals.” She held her arms against her body as I began to walk.

“Maybe one day,” I responded. She followed me as we walked a half a mile into the forest.

“I’m scared if I’m being honest.” She spoke as I set everything up once we got to the clearing I was looking for.

“You saying I’m a bad teacher already?” Her eyes widened in shock as she waved her hands.

“No, no, no. That’s not what I meant. I mean, I can kill someone with a gun and that’s a big thing.” I grinned at her. That was the whole point.

“It’s power. Take advantage of that.” I began getting the pistol out of the bag as she looked up towards me.

“I thought I was learning as a safety measure. Am I wrong?” I walked next to her as I handed her a pistol.

“You are. If it ever comes to you using it, it’s the power that you control. That’s what you need to remember.” She nodded as she carefully looked at the details of the gun.

“What do I do?” I stood behind her and guided her arms up.

“Grip it tight. You don’t want to shoot and loosen your grip either.” Her grip on it tightened.

“Now what? Do I shoot?” I chuckled. Impatience had to be a genetic trait.

“You’re eager.” She chuckled as she straightened her aim.

“Just anxious actually.” I stood next to her as she continued to adjust her aim.

“Now, the dominant eye only. Focus on that bottle over there as your target. Steady breaths and concentrate. Pull the trigger when you think you got it.” She stood there for a minute or so aiming her sights, closing one eye and taking focused breaths.

She took her shot which shattered the glass. With a bright smile on her face, she turned towards me. “I did it!”

“You’re a natural.” She bowed as a joke. She must have noticed the proud smile on my face as she looked at me smiling brighter.

“Why thank you, sir.” She turned back and started aiming at the other targets. She hit each and everyone in one shot. Talented shooting was hard to come by which she had all along.

“Dad?” I heard her voice pull me from my thoughts. She held her gun up. “I’m out of bullets.” I gestured to come to me as I got the ammo and showed her how to reload her pistol. We stayed practicing her shooting as it increasingly became more accurate as it could considering she was already true. I began to get our things as it became increasingly darker.

“We gotta get out of here before we get stuck here and before it rains.” I grabbed the bag and walked towards her.

“Okay.” She handed me the gun and started walking back to the car. I followed her silently. After placing the bag in the back, I got in. She looked more relaxed and comfortable with me.

“You did good today, princess. Wait until your mom finds out.” Her face was glowing now as she spoke.

“Thank you for today. It was nice spending it with you.” I started up the car and sped off.

“Someone had to teach ya. Who better than me?” She giggled.

“Can I ask you something serious?” I nodded letting her go on. “Are you going to kill her?” I looked at her which connected our eyes. She was brave for asking such a bold question.

“Do you want us to?” I didn’t even have to ask who.

“I don’t know. She hurt me a lot and I-” I interrupted her.

“There’s your answer. I don’t allow people hurting my things.” She nodded.

“I’m not property, thank you very much.” She had her arms crossed on her chest as I sighed.

“Not what I meant. I don’t like anyone hurting what I care about. You are one of the few.” She clicked her tongue a few times.

“I get it. I do. It’s just hard to accept it. I mean she raised me and what not but I don’t know if I’ll ever look at her with anything other than hate. She took me away from you. I’d have a much different life if it wasn’t for her.” Her eyes started tearing up and she wiped them away. “Sorry.”

“Don’t. We’ll take care of you now. No need to worry about anything.” My grip on the steering wheel became tighter as I began to think about what she went through.

_ **(Y/N)’s POV** _

The rest of the ride back home was quiet. He was obviously in thought. As much as I willed myself not to care about that woman anymore, I did. She was a mother figure to me and it’s not like I could erase the last fourteen years of my life. I understood my real parents too and cared for them. I get why everything happened but I would never be okay with it. Harley and the Joker were always my real parents. That would never change.

As my dad pulled into the driveway, Harley came out of the house and stood at the door waiting for us to go inside. I got out of the car and waved to her as I faced my dad.

“I really did have fun today, dad. Thank you.” I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran inside the house trying my very best to avoid getting wet as it had begun to rain suddenly on our commute back. “Hey, mom.”

“How was it, pumpkin?” We hooked our arms together as we walked to the kitchen.

“It was so much fun. I did very well for the first time.” My lips held this big grin. I had obviously made my dad proud and her too. It made me feel amazing and just a bit closer to them.

My dad’s voice cut in. “She’s cutting herself short. She’s a natural. Her shot is almost as great as mine.”

“Oh my, sweetie. That’s amazing. Keep practicing and maybe you’ll beat your dad.” I laughed.

“I don’t think I ever will but thank you. Can we eat dinner together? After I shower, though.” My mom nodded.

“Sure thing. You go get cleaned up too, Mister.” She pointed her finger to my dad.

“Careful where you point that finger.” She smirked.

“Whatcha gonna do about it?” She teased as his eyes grew darker. He backed her against the wall and gripped her hips, holding her close to his body.

“Have fun. I’ll see you all in a bit.” I smiled as they continued whatever it was they were doing and hurried up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is conflicted due to a dream.

I knew I was dreaming but all of this frightened me. My real parents were at the docks with me. We were leaving for some reason. It all seemed rush until I saw multiple cars pull up. This was just like when I was younger. I wasn’t this time, thankfully.

“(Y/N)! Get in this car right now!” The woman who took me shouted. How could she do this to me again?

“What? Why? We haven’t done anything! Leave us alone. You’ve done nothing but hurt me and this family. You are the reason so many others were hurt and killed. You took me away from them and they did everything they could to get me back. It’s all your fault!” I was angry. It was her fault and it wasn’t fair that she was trying to take me away again.

“Are you defending them murdering people?” I scoffed.

“That’s on you. You knew what they were capable of.” It was crazy to defend them, I knew sometimes they murdered for fun, but more people did die because of her. She aimed her gun at my parents, so I stepped in front of them only for my dad to grab my arm and push me to my mom who also stood in front of me.

“Stay.” I heard my father speak to me.

“What are you doing?! She’s going to kill you!” I tried to push my mom away so I could get to my dad but she wouldn’t budge.

“Get her on the boat.” He spoke with an obviously angry tone.

“No, no. Mom! Let me go! Dad, don’t do this.” I saw my dad aim his gun back at the woman. As they shot each other’s guns I was able to get loose from my mother’s hold but I was too late as I saw my father get shot in the heart and the woman who took me away from them get shot also.

I shot up in bed screaming. “DAD! NO!” I was breathing heavily as the door opened and my dad rushed in, a gun in hand. I began to steady my breath as I repeatedly said, “It’s just a dream. It’s not real.” He put his gun down and came towards me.

“What’s wrong?” He looked at me with furrowed brows. I was shaking and shook my head. I ran my hands over my face and began to calm down.

“Just a nightmare.” I held his face in my hands. “Okay, you’re here and real.” I hugged him tightly. “I’m glad you’re alive.

“Alive? I never died.” His hand rested on my cheek. “I’ll always be here, princess.”

Mom walked in and looked at me. I’m guessing she noticed the tears streaks down my face as she slowly sat down next to me. “Bad dream, sweetie?” Her arms were around my shoulders as I leaned my head on hers.

“Yeah,” I took a deep breath and mumbled, “dad died.”

“I’m here and not going anywhere.” He stood up and held his hand out to me. Mom began walking out of the room. “We have to show you something.” I had a funny feeling in my gut, this didn’t feel right.

Joker’s POV

“So she’s nearby?” (Y/N) asked. She looked up at me with a furrowed brow. She opened her mouth as if she was going to speak but nothing came out. She sighed and looked at her hands in her lap. She looked shaken.

“We knew this would happen, your mother and I. We planned for it.” Harley put a hand on her shoulder.

“But I just don’t understand. Why are you tracking her? And what exactly did you both plan?” Her attention was on me but quickly switched to Harley as she spoke up.

“Well, that’s entirely up to you. We can leave.” She waved her hands up.

“No, no. I don’t want to do that. This is your whole life here in Gotham, and I just came in here. I’m not going to mess it all up in less than a month.” She began to walk out of the room which Frost blocked her from doing.

“Sit. We aren’t done here.” She looked directly in my eyes.

“No. I rather just go.” Frost stood his ground as she kept telling him to move. She tried to push him multiple times but he wouldn’t budge. She took his gun and aimed at him which caused me to laugh.

“Definitely my daughter.” I looked to Harley laughing harder when I noticed her laughing too.

A gunshot rang out and suddenly there was a bullet hole near where Frost’s head was. “I said to let me leave right now.” (Y/N)'s hand was shaking as sobs come out of her mouth and tears ran down her cheek. “Please?” She was scared.

“Frost, leave. Don’t speak about this to anyone.” As Frost left, she turned towards me and frowned.

“I don’t want you to die.” She spoke. My eyes widened.

Her dream must have been about us leaving, that’s why she was so frightened. “What did you dream of?”

“We were leaving Gotham, on the boat. It was just like when we were younger. The woman who took me came and she threatened us. She wanted me to go with her and because you wouldn’t let me…” Her tears came out quicker as Harley went over and hugged her.

“It’s okay. Don’t speak anymore.” (Y/N) began to calm down. She took a deep breath and looked at me.

“She shot you, dad. I can’t have that happening. You need to be safe and so do you, mom.” She looked at Harley.

“It’s not your job to protect me. Worry about you.” She scoffed.

“Okay, I’ll just suddenly stop caring about you and just care about myself like the selfish daughter I should be.” She ran her hand through her hair. “Is that what you want? For me to really not care about either of you? You have both done so much to have me in your lives, I am here. I don’t want that ruined but I am not worth your lives. So please, just let me go. All I want is for you to be safe.” She stared at me with tear-filled eyes begging me.

“No. You leave, we leave with you.” Harley nodded.

“You aren’t going to be alone, ever.” Harley hugged her, comforting her by rubbing her back.

“Get eat and prepare. We leave tonight.” (Y/N) just nodded and began walking out the room. She came back and looked at me.

“How are we leaving?” I looked up at her.

“By boat, we’re going to our safe house.” She shook her head.

“Do you not fear your death?” I just chuckled.

“Princess, I don’t fear anything but losing you again. Now, go.” She walked out again but came running back in. “Oh, what now?” She hugged me tightly.

“Don’t ever leave us.” She kissed my cheek and left again.


	12. Chapter 12 (Ending 1, Part 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams become a reality.

We were driving down to the dock. With each mile closer, my heart raced faster and faster. Not because dad was speeding but because it was eerily like my dream. I feared for us. I feared for him. I just got them back and I can’t lose them. It was silent in the car which forced me to think all these thoughts but we were close.

“Ar-are you both sure of this? I don’t like this feeling.” Dad looked at me through the mirror and I looked down.

“We are sure, sweetheart. Just try to think of something else.” Mom’s words were nice but it wasn’t easy. I couldn’t remain calm, now that I was seeing all of this. I just had to hope for the best.

So far everything was nice, we arrived there and begun to get everything on the boat. Frost was the only other person who had drove behind us and was joining us. Everyone else had been, well I’m not sure. I looked behind us, at Gotham, one last time as we began to make our way onto the boat. Then my heart shattered. Cars had pulled up and everything had begun to fall like dominos, right in the same order, the same pattern, as my dream.

The woman who had taken me had come out of her car. “Dad, please. Let’s just run for it. I don’t like this.” He shushed me and I just began to let tears run down my cheeks, no sobs. “Mom, please.” She just looked at dad. I sighed, I knew what I had to do.

“(Y/N), GET IN THE CAR RIGHT NOW!” I just shook my head.

“NO! YOU DON’T GET TO PLAY INNOCENT OR HERO.” She pulled out her gun, she didn’t aim it yet.

“(Y/N),” She took a step closer. “They killed people, innocent people. They do it for fun. They’re criminals.” I laughed.

“Like that matters to you. You’re responsible for some of those deaths. They had never hurt me. They always looked for me. Always cared. If I had stayed with them, some of those “innocent people” would be alive. You did this.”

“Don’t blame me for their guilt. They weren’t fit to be parents, and we had to do what was best for you.” I furrowed my brow.

“BEST FOR ME?” I scoffed. “KIDNAPPING WAS WHAT WAS BEST FOR ME?” I shook my head. “Unbelievable. You say they’re criminals, that they killed innocent people’s lives, destroyed them. But did you ever stop and think about mine?”

“You were a child, how could you know better?” I exhaled deeply.

“I didn’t. I was happy. I had my parents. I had their love. I HAD EVERYTHING WITH THEM. YOU!” I pointed my finger at her. “YOU TOOK THAT ALL AWAY FROM ME.”

“You leave me no choice.” I ran towards my dad as I notice the woman aim her guns at him.

“GET DOWN, MOM” Mom did as I said and I had knocked my dad down just in time for the bullet to miss him. I grabbed my dad’s gun and aimed it at her. “Wrong choice,” I smirked at her as I shot the bullet. It landed straight through her chest. I helped my dad up and followed my mom as they ran on the boat. Frost had us already flying by, well as fast as you could get on a boat. I gave back my dad his gun and sat down on the boat.

“I just killed her.” I put my face in my hands as I started breathing heavily. “Holy shit! I just murdered someone. I am so sorry.” I looked up at my dad, then my mom. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” I began to cry. My dad sat next to me. I hugged him tightly. “What did I do?” I asked looking at him.

“It’s okay, princess. I promise.” He pushed some of my hair behind my ear. “You were protecting me and you mom. You didn’t do anything wrong.” I just continued to cry.

“I didn’t mean to murder her but I couldn’t lose you. I couldn’t lose any of you.” I looked at mom. “Please don’t be afraid of me.” My dad just laughed.

“How could we be afraid of you? It should be the other way around.” He joked. I began to fall asleep as tears ran down my cheeks. It was calming listening to his heartbeat. It made me feel safe.

I was at the docs again pointing a gun at her. It was just me and her, no one else. There was luggage abandoned behind me. The boat was still at the doc. She was just standing there. I blinked and suddenly I shot my gun and killed her. I fell to my knees and started crying. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” For some reason, it kept on repeating and repeating. Until someone woke me up. I shot out of bed and aimed my gun at the person.

“Not a wise move, princess.” My bottom lip quivered as I stared at my dad in shock still aiming my gun. He slowly came towards me and grabbed the gun. “It’s going to be okay.” I brought my legs closer to my torso and remained quiet.

“I know it’s hard. It doesn’t go away until you take control of it. You didn’t do anything bad. You were just defending me.” I shook my head.

“I did do something bad, dad.” I stared at him. “I killed someone,” I whispered. “I killed someone,” I spoke louder this time. “I just didn’t want you to die. I didn’t want that nightmare to come true and I saw it happening and I couldn’t let it.” I took a deep breath. “I just couldn’t.” I kept on repeating. He laid me down, my head on his lap. He continuously ran his fingers through my hair to calm me down.

“Shhh. It’ll be okay. I promise you.” He kissed my head softly as I slowly began to fall asleep.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13 (Ending 1, Part 2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after trauma is always difficult.

“She isn’t getting better, J.” My eyes were still closed as I heard my dad and mom speak to each other about me.

“I can see that.” My dad spat back, He sighed. “What can we do, Harley? I hate seeing her like this.” I could feel his eyes on me. I decided to stretch and make it known that I was awake.

“Did I wake you both up again?” They just stared at me which gave me the answer. “I won’t be offended. I’m sorry I did.” I got up and went to the bathroom doing my daily routine. I quietly came out of the bathroom to see my parents whispering about something. Me. I had caused so much stress in the last few weeks. I don’t regret saving my father but I regret killing that woman. She wasn’t innocent but I carry blood on my hands now.

“I’m going to go eat breakfast.” I left the room only to hear them follow me. Mom caught up with me and walked next to me while my dad walked behind.

“We’ll go with you.” They most likely came by to see if I actually ate anything. I couldn’t stomach much but I always tried to. This was hard enough for them and I wanted to try my best to make it easier. I knew it hurt them to see me like this. I knew they lose sleep, are stressed out over me, and are still caring for me. I felt terrible. I had only come into their lives a couple of months ago only to turn it upside down. Yet, they stuck by me which I appreciated.

It took months after leaving the safe house to be okay. I’m still haunted by the memory but I keep telling myself “I did it for my parents.” I’ve stopped dreaming about it, thankfully. I killed that woman. I was guilty. My parents tried to help me. Telling me it was “A part of me” or that it was going to be okay. Mom was supportive. She tried her best to help me when the nightmares happened or when I remembered what happened. She talked to me and helped me relieve some of the stress from it. It was nice. She was truly my mother and I wouldn’t want any other one. Then eventually the nightmares stopped and I could sleep. So could they and that was what mattered to me. I had moved on eventually and then we were back in Gotham. We went to the club almost every night, as my mom said. Every time my dad had a business deal going on, and some man flirted with mom and sometimes if they were to ballsy, me, my dad would play with them. It was entertaining to watch. How men thought because of money or power they could have anything they wanted. Like this man now.

“What did you say about her?” My dad was pissed as he gestured to me. I just smile at the guy and flipped my hair. It was fun to mess with them despite knowing where it leads to. These men were disgusting, so I didn’t really mind.

“I believe he said he wanted to take me for a ride.” I giggled as I got up and stood next to my dad. “What do I do, dad?” I looked at the man who was shaking and put his hands up to defend himself.

“Mister Joker, Sir, I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.” I sat next to the man which visibly pissed my dad off more.

“That’s just mean. You don’t think I’m pretty?” I crossed my legs and nudged my lip out looking at the man with a pouty expression.

“I-I think you’re pretty,” I smirked at him.

“Wrong answer.” I looked at my dad. I saw the man try to stand up and leave but I pushed him down shaking a finger at him. “No, no, no.” I walked next to my dad. “Have fun.” I was escorted to the office by Frost who had to always stay with me to make sure I’m was safe. Dad’s orders.

I usually just left before dad shot them, I didn’t want to see that. I had just gotten over my first kill and didn’t want to see another. I didn’t want anyone to be put through that again. He understood and didn’t push. He’d join me after with my mom when he was done.

“You did great out there, princess.” I nodded as I sat on the couch looking at my phone as my mom and dad walked in.

“She did, didn’t she? Our little princess is perfect.” My mom glorified me and I smiled widely at her.

“Thank you, both. What’d he do to betray you?” I asked as I looked up at dad.

“Tried to rob one of my warehouses and didn’t have the money he owed me.” My dad walked over to his desk and sat down.

“Then,” I pointed down to the club. “That was well deserved.” I yawned which caused my mom to come closer to me.

“She’s tired, Jay.” She looked back at my dad. “We should send her home. I’ll go with her if you want.”

“Just be careful. I’ll see you both later.” I went over and gave my dad a hug.

“See you later, dad.” He let me go as I walked away.

“Get some sleep.” I looked back at him one more time as my mom joined me.

“I will, I promise.” I walked with my mom to the car.

“Did ya have fun tonight, sweetie?” I chuckled as she sped through the streets of Gotham.

“Always, mom.” I smiled at her. “Thanks for tonight. That man kept staring at me. It made me really uncomfortable.”

“We’ll always protect you.” She pulled into the house and parked in the garage. “Your dad noticed him looking at you like you were just some kind of meat and wasn’t having it.” I got out of the car and followed her inside.

“Goodnight, mom.” She squeezed me tightly.

“Sweet dreams, sweetheart.” I laughed when she pulled away.

“You too.” I went up to my room and laid down in my bed.

I loved my parents, my family. They protected me always, cared for me, and gave me everything I could ever ask for. They were and always would be my parents. I wouldn’t change that for anything. They were my home.


	14. Chapter 14 (Ending 2, Part 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader decides to be brave to save everyone.

We were driving down to the dock. With each mile closer, my heart raced faster and faster. Not because dad was speeding but because it was eerily like my dream. I feared for us. I feared for him. I just got them back and I can’t lose them. It was silent in the car which forced me to think all these thoughts but we were close.

“Ar-are you both sure of this? I don’t like this feeling.” Dad looked at me through the mirror and I looked down.

“We are sure, sweetheart. Just try to think of something else.” Mom’s words were nice but it wasn’t easy. I couldn’t remain calm, now that I was seeing all of this. I just had to hope for the best.

So far everything was nice, we arrived there and begun to get everything on the boat. Frost was the only other person who had drove behind us and was joining us. Everyone else had been, well I’m not sure. I looked behind us, at Gotham, one last time as we began to make our way onto the boat. Then my heart shattered. Cars had pulled up and everything had begun to fall like dominos, right in the same order, the same pattern, as my dream.

The woman who had taken me had come out of her car. “Dad, please. Let’s just run for it. I don’t like this.” He shushed me and I just began to let tears run down my cheeks, no sobs. My mom held me back, she stood in front of me to protect me from anything that may possibly happen.

“(Y/N), GET IN THE CAR RIGHT NOW!” I just shook my head.

“NO! YOU DON’T GET TO PLAY INNOCENT OR HERO.” She pulled out her gun, she didn’t aim it yet.

“(Y/N),” She took a step closer. “They killed people, innocent people. They do it for fun. They’re criminals.” I laughed.

“Like that matters to you. You’re responsible for some of those deaths. They had never hurt me. They always looked for me. Always cared. If I had stayed with them, some of those “innocent people” would be alive. You did this.”

“Don’t blame me for their guilt. They weren’t fit to be parents, and we had to do what was best for you.” I furrowed my brow.

“BEST FOR ME?” I scoffed. “KIDNAPPING WAS WHAT WAS BEST FOR ME?” I shook my head. “Unbelievable. You say they’re criminals, that they killed innocent people’s lives, destroyed them. But did you ever stop and think about mine?”

“You were a child, how could you know better?” I exhaled deeply.

“I didn’t. I was happy. I had my parents. I had their love. I HAD EVERYTHING WITH THEM. YOU!” I pointed my finger at her. “YOU TOOK THAT ALL AWAY FROM ME.”

“You leave me no choice.” I ran towards my dad as I notice the woman aim her guns at him.

“WAIT!” I took a deep breath. “If I go with you, will you let my parents go?” There was no way all of us were getting out of here okay. The woman looked like she was debating on what to do.

“Yes.” She simply stated. I broke free of my mom’s hold and faced both of my parents.

“Just let me go. I’ll find a way home. I promise.” My parents looked pretty pissed at me but mom looked more like she was going to cry.

“You don’t have to do this.” I shook my head.

“I do. It’s what is best for all of us. I don’t want you guys hurt. We’ll always return to each other, remember?” She nodded and pulled me into a tight hug. My father took my phone which he had given me and took something out of it.

“Well, where’s my hug?” I looked at him confused but hugged him anyway. He began to whisper in my ear. “There was a tracker on your phone. I pulled it out and now it’s on your back. I’ll find you. Stay safe, princess.” He pulled away and nodded at me. I looked at them and smiled sadly.

“I’ll miss you.” I began to walk as mom tried to run to me and dad just held her back. He whispered something in her ear and calmed down a bit. I winked at her and she nodded her head slightly. She kept crying as they went back to the car. My guess was just to make it look like nothing was going on.

I got in slowly and sat back as the woman sat in the front. “Hey, you ever going to tell me your real name?” She looked back at me.

“I’m your mom, I raised you.” I scoffed.

“You don’t get that title when you kidnapped me but nice try.” I was tired as we drove to wherever our destination was and eventually fell asleep.

I woke up when something nudged me. I remembered everything that transpired and how I ended up here. “Let’s go, (Y/N).” I got off the car and walked inside.

“So this is where I’m staying? Your house?” I walked slowly up the stairs to my room.

“Our house.” She tried to correct me and I just shook my head.

“Does house mean the place where you are held when you’re kidnapped? Cause if so, I may have had the word wrong my entire life.” She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot on the floor.

“Listen, keep cracking that wise attitude of yours and it will get you nowhere. I saved your life, twice now. Be thankful. They’re monsters.” I whipped around and looked at her.

“You’re the monster! You took me from my parents. My real parents! They love and care for me and you lied to me my entire life. I hate you.” I walked into my old room to see it the same as I left it.

“Hey, don’t you dare raise your voice at me. I don’t know what they taught you-” I laughed.

“Well, not much since they didn’t get the chance to actually be parents thanks to you.”

“Good. They don’t deserve children, they just destroy lives.” I screamed in frustration.

“Must have learned it from you.” Her eyes widened and she pressed a button on a wall. That was new.

“You’re on lockdown. There is no way you are leaving this room until I wake you up tomorrow.” I raised one of my brows.

“I’m in prison now? Wow, not like I expected much from you anyway.” I sat on my bed and noticed she was still standing there. “If you aren’t going to say anything, you can leave. Just lock me in already.” She threw her hands up and turned around.

“I tried being nice to you.” She closed my door and seconds later I heard some mechanical motion. I was really locked in.

I gently removed my shirt and searched for the tracker. I placed it gently near the window waiting for it to connect. I saw a small green light after waiting for a few seconds. It blinked away after and I knew it connected. I smiled and cheered inside my head so my captor wouldn’t notice. My parents were going to save me.


	15. Chapter 15 (Ending 2, Part 2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mister J always keeps his promises.

Joker’s POV

“Where is she, puddin’?” Harley asked looking at the computer screen. She looked worried but relaxed since we knew where (Y/N) was.

“Some house. I think it’s the one she grew up in. I had one of my men go check it out and it’s reinforced. She’s being held prisoner. Harley gasped.

“Our baby is locked up? I’m going to kill that woman.”

“We should leave that to her.” Harley frowned.

“She hurt our princess. She isn’t getting away with that.” I grinned sinisterly.

“She won’t. Not if we have anything to do with it.” There was a knock at the door. “Come in.” Frost came in all suited up.

“Cars are loaded and everyone’s ready. Just waiting on you and Harley, sir.” Frost stood still waiting for in order.

“Harley?” Harley stood up and grabbed her bat.

“Let’s go get our princess back.” I grabbed my gun and walked out.

(Y/N)’s POV

I stared out the window waiting for any sign my parents were coming. It had been a couple of days and with each day I grew more and more impatient. Maybe they didn’t actually want me with them. I thought maybe the man who was here a few days ago was sent by my dad but I guess I was wrong. I sighed.

“I really miss you both,” I spoke out loud.

“(Y/N), we are here to ask you about what happened.” I looked at the door to see two people standing there with a notepad.

“You’re here to get information on them. I won’t give it. I suggest you leave.” I looked back out the window hoping they would come to get me soon. I didn’t leave my room, mostly because I hated this place. I wanted to avoid the reality of where I was. I couldn’t stand being here but I would gladly stay if it meant my parents were safe.

“We’ll start with simple questions.” I rolled my eyes.

“You are the fourth pair they have sent and each and every one of them have failed. You aren’t getting anything from me so just leave. I want to be left alone.” They tried to speak once more which pushed me to the edge. “I said go! I don’t want anyone here!” They jumped up and ran out of the room. I heard my captor rush up the stairs and look in my room.  
“Why won’t you just talk to them?” I held my head up.

“I don’t want to. I have nothing to say. I didn’t go through anything bad and my parents took care of me as parents should. They didn’t do anything.” I flicked my hand telling her to go.

“I made lunch downstairs.” I shook my head.

“Go away.” I laid down in bed. I didn’t want to live here any longer and I wasn’t going to make it easy for anyone.

A few hours later, I heard something at my window. It was night time, I could see the stars shining and the almost full moon tonight. I got out of bed and slowly walked to my window. I looked out of it to see, “Frost?” I whispered. He pushed the air with his hands telling me to stand back and I nodded. I ran back to my bed and covered myself with my blanket. I was so happy. My parents were actually here. I would see them again. I heard someone run a saw and I panicked. It was going to wake the woman up. I began pushing everything towards the door as fast as I could. I heard a knock at the door and ignored it.

“(Y/N)? What are you doing?” I rolled my eyes. I heard gunshot outside and my eyes widened. The guards must be attacking them. I hoped everyone with my parents was safe. There was another knock at the door which made me smile brightly. “Princess, it’s your mother. Open up.”

I started pushing the furniture away and tried opening the door. “Mom? There is a button on the wall near you. I can’t get out of here unless you press it.”

“Stay put, (Y/N).” I heard my dad speak and I felt my world coming together.

“I missed you all so much,” I spoke softly and suddenly heard the noise which meant my door was opening. I looked up at my parents and ran to them. I hugged them tightly. “I missed you both. I hated it here. I missed Gotham and our house. I missed my bed and both of your colorful hairs.” Mom laughed at me as I was behaving really excitedly. I kept talking with my hands until my dad told me we had to hurry.

“You kept your promise,” I spoke to my mom.

“Always. Come on, let’s go.” She spoke as she smiled at me.

“Okay, where do we go?” I followed my dad downstairs to the basement. “Why are we going down here?” My mom followed me.

“To take care of business.” The light was turned on and I saw the women who captured me strapped to a chair with duct tape over her mouth. That’s why she stopped knocking and trying to open my door. Frost came in and handed me a gun.

“What’s this?” I asked looking at my dad.

“That’s yours. It’s a present. Specially made for you.” I looked at it closely and noticed gold detailing on it. It said “Property of Joker’s Princess” which made me smile. It had beautiful craftsmanship.

“Thank you for it. It’s beautiful.” I looked back at the tied-up woman. “Why is she like that?” My dad stood behind me.

“You decide.” I raised an eyebrow.

“Decide what?” He stood behind me looking at her and I did the same.

“What to do with her.” My mom stood to the side and she just nodded at me.

“You want me to k-kill her?” I asked. I turned around to face my father. He made me face the woman and I gulped. What had I gotten myself into?

“You decide what to do. She threatened our lives, multiple times. She’s threatened yours too. She took you away from us twice. She hurt all of us too many times. She needs to be punished.” She tried to shake her way out of the ropes which made me look at her more. She tried to speak but it was muffled by the duct tape.

“I-I don’t know what to do.” He held my shoulders and squeezed a bit. He got close to my ears and begin to speak.

“She has to know no one gets away with hurting me, your mother and especially you.” He moved my hands to aim at her. She closed her eyes and I put my finger on the trigger. I began to think about everything. She continuously lied to me. It made me think I was crazy. She tried to make me think my parents did not love me or want me. She tried to convince me they were bad. It was all her. It was always her.

“She hurt us. She can’t get away with that. No one can.” I pulled the trigger and held my aim for a few seconds after. I saw the blood drip down her chest. I put my arms down and faced my dad.

“Proud of you.” He grinned at me and my mother walked over.

“Good job, princess.” Her smile was wide which I returned. I made them proud which always made me feel amazing.

My dad placed his arm around my shoulder as we began walking up the stairs. I heard Frost and my mother behind us as we did.

“Let’s go, princess. We’re going home.” I smiled as I began to think of where my life was leading to. I would finally be home with my parents forever. They were my home.


End file.
